May the Sun Never Rise
by zst4ever
Summary: Kakashi must catch the terrible murderer killing innocents days before Halloween. But what if the criminal's not human, but something deadlier? And what if it's someone he used to know...who is searching for his blood. SasukeKakashi. Shonenai [not yaoi]
1. Boredom

**A/N So yeah, I needed to write a Halloween fic. I just had to. I'll probably write a Death Note one too, MelloxMatt most likely…but that's not the point. So uh…warnings. This is SasukeKakashi (yes in that order…) so shonen-ai I guess…but I don't write yaoi, so don't expect lemons and stuff…but this is definitely rated M for a reason. Bad language, most likely, some dark-ish stuff—and if I owned Sasuke and Kakashi, I wouldn't be writing this. I'd be uh…busy :D**

**Sorry if the beginnings a little boring. It'll get more interesting…I hope…**

**Let me know what you think!**

_In the shadows we lie in wait_

_Our curse of immortality_

_Is heightened tenfold by our natural hate_

_And love of cruel brutality._

_You say we're bloodthirsty, you say we're cruel_

_You don't say we're sadistic, but you imply it_

_You say our veins run with poisoned lust_

_Well – we don't deny it._

Kakashi slammed the stupid book shut. "Vampires and Other Mythical Creatures", the title read. What a load of crap…sure he was bored, but being bored was better than reading some gibberish poem supposedly describing vampires.

He sighed. There was usually so much to do during the Halloween season, what with random genin vandalizing everything and out-of-town ninjas trying to take advantage of the ensuing chaos. This year, though, everyone was a bit more refined, due to Sasuke's absence and the overlying threat of the Akatsuki and Orochimaru. It wasn't exactly a depressing atmosphere, since everyone had the chance to get used to it by now, but overall it was just…tamer in Konoha than it usually was.

So Kakashi was bored out of his goddamn mind.

He had been sitting in the library, trying to amuse himself with random books, but this was the last straw. It was only a few days til Halloween, so all the books on the prominent positions of the shelves were filled with ghosts, witches, zombies, vampires, werewolves, and all the spooky regulars. Like anyone actually believed in that.

Kakashi glanced up at the clock on the wall and let out a sigh. It was 6:45; he had about 15 minutes before he had to go to Tsunade for their weekly meeting. The meetings didn't take very long, since there wasn't much to do and there were rarely assignments anymore that chuunin couldn't take care of. But the meetings were at least something to do.

He sighed and opened the same book to a random page, just to kill time.

_HOW TO RECOGNIZE A VAMPYRE, _the page read. This particular page seemed to be an excerpt from an old manuscript or something. It was written in old-fashioned spidery script in what seemed to be red ink, on paper more yellowed than the rest of the book. Kakashi took a long breath practically oozing with boredom and began to read.

_The origination of the term "vampyre" comes from Latin. It may be translated as "flies from fire". However, a true vampire will not flee from fire. It is known that the vampire can oftentimes have an unearthly control over flames, in fact. _

_Conversely, vampires do not favor the sun. Though it will not kill them upon contact, it drains most of their power. Therefore, vampires are strongest at night, or in dark places._

_Not all vampires have pale skin and dark hair. But due to their aversion to light, these characteristics are not uncommon._

_Most vampires will keep their mouths closed most of the time, speaking without parting their lips as much as they can, in order to hide their fangs until the moment has come to draw blood._

_A vampire who has been deprived of fresh blood for a long amount of time will often be seen licking its lips. This is to keep the mouth moist until it can be fully satiated with more blood._

_Vampires are created when a vampire drinks the blood of another, but leaves them still alive. Due to their lust for blood, vampire creation is usually rare. Vampire murder victims, therefore, are those who have been drained off all of their blood, giving them a pale appearance themselves._

_VAMPYRES ARE EXCEEDINGLY DANGEROUS WHEN THEY HAVE NOT FED RECENTLY. They need to drink blood to exist, as they do not make blood themselves, and will resort to most measures, including seduction, to achieve that goal. If the vampire is older and wiser, they will not kill their prey before feeding from it. They prefer blood coming from a still-beating heart. This is why they enjoy "playing" with their victims before the bite – it gets the heart pumping faster, causing more savory blood. However, a young vampire may lose control and torture its victim to death before drinking its blood._

_TO PROTECT ONESELF FROM A VAMPYRE: Once a human is trapped, there is rarely a way out, unless the vampire is very inexperienced. Outwitting the vampire is usually recommended, as there is no known way to reverse the vampire transformation. If this is not possible in the situation…pray. Pray to the Good Lord that your soul will be saved and you will be murdered quickly by a merciful vampire instead of being put through the torture that you most likely will be forced to endure._

RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! RING!

For once, Kakashi jumped with surprise. The clock on the wall sounded 7 'o clock. Shit, he was late.

Eh. What else is new.

He was halfway up the stairs to Tsunade's office before he realized his entire face was bathed in a cold sweat. Those last few sentences had gotten to him more than he had expected.

" 'Playing' with their victims," Kakashi quoted out loud. His body gave an uncontrollable shudder. He didn't even want to know what that meant.

"Kakashi." Tsunade's stern voice broke through his swirling consciousness. "We have a serious issue. Could you please focus?" Sometime within the past few moments he had opened the door and stepped inside without noticing.

"Wh-what?" He composed himself and took a seat. "Yes…of course, Tsunade-sama."

"At least you're on time," she sighed. He glanced at the clock. What the hell…it was 7:10…

"I'm sorry? I thought I was late," Kakashi said. She raised an eyebrow.

"Ten minutes late? For you, Kakashi, that's on time."

He rubbed the back of his head with one hand and chuckled nervously though his mask.

"Anyways!" She slammed a file onto her desk. "Today, we have a mission for you."

He raised an eyebrow. This was the first mission in almost a month.

"What is it?" he asked. He cringed away the next moment, staring at the pictures she had lain in front of him. Each picture displayed a different fairly young woman. Each of them was lying, clearly dead, with violent scratch marks marring their pale bodies. Their faces were chalky masks of absolute agony mixed with unbridled terror. Their clothes were ripped almost completely to shreds.

"Murder," she replied unnecessarily. "And we don't know how they're dying, or who's doing it. All we know is that the first murder was six days ago, the second was the day before yesterday, and the last one was reported to be around 4am this morning." Her face was a mask of solemnity. "Medic nin have reported the causes of death to be extreme blood loss and trauma." At this, Kakashi yanked his eyes from the gory photographs and tilted his head in confusion.

"But…there's no blood in the pictures," he murmured.

"Exactly," Tsunade replied. "The murders are getting more and more frequent,, and with Halloween only a few days away…well, we worry it'll be a bloodbath." She looked him straight in his uncovered eye. "We must solve the murders before then. Do you understand? We're counting on you, Kakashi."

He nodded and took the file.

"I understand."

Kakashi walked back to his apartment, flipping through the pictures again. He tried to think of any bloodline trait that could somehow dissolve a person's blood right out of them, but he couldn't recall one. A silvery gust of wind tousled his hair, making him glance up at the moon. It was almost a full moon, now, just beginning to define itself against the darkening sky as the sun sank.

_Vampire murder victims, therefore, are those who have been drained off all of their blood, giving them a pale appearance themselves._

He stopped dead in his tracks, chilled to the bone. The passage of the book echoed in his head.

_Drained of all their blood…_the photographs of the deathly white women…_"reported the cause of death to be extreme loss of blood"_…

But it couldn't be, it just couldn't be. Vampires were fiction, fairy tales, nothing more. He should be ashamed of himself to even consider the idea of them to be possible.

A light breeze laughed in his ear. Shivers fluttered down his spine. He shook his head rapidly and started to walk faster.

This wasn't a fable, and it wasn't some made-up creature. It was a cold-blooded murderer. And he had to get these stupid stories out of his head and solve the murder before anyone else got hurt.

"Because vampires aren't real, right?" Kakashi asked himself out loud, in a voice that wanted to sound certain.

The only response was the shifting of the shadows and another icy breeze.

**To be continued ASAP.**


	2. Lost Innocence

**A/N For those who don't know, "shonenai" [not yaoi" implies that there will be no explicit sexual scenes described (actually, there are no sexual scenes in general here…), but their will be instances of guy on guy stuff that seriously homophobic people most likely will not enjoy….yeah. Nothing in this chapter, but in the next one, when Sasuke comes in, it gets slightly more…um…shonen ai-ish (shonen ai "boy love" literally, by the way.) Once again, there won't be anything explicit, but it won't exactly be completely bland.**

**I hope that clears things up :) And also peaked your interest in the next chapter mwahaha. Heh. **

**The M rating is for the shonen-ai, the language, and uhh…dark stuff? You'll see…**

**Apologies if Konoha doesn't actually have cell phones and digital alarm clocks and stuff like that…it's for convenience's sake xD**

**Sasuke, Kakashi, and Naruto do not belong to me.**

Kakashi couldn't see. He was swallowed by an abyss of darkness, writhing in unbearable agony as pain shot through all of his limbs, his brain, his heart. Was he screaming? Maybe. A maniacal laughter filled his head, getting louder with each bolt of pain charging through him. He wanted to see, to find out who was causing this. As if the voice heard him, it laughed even more sadistically and all of a sudden he could see again. And now he did scream, louder than he ever, as his eyes adjusted to the violent scarlet glow. Blood. Blood was everywhere around him. He was swimming in it, no, drowning in it. It was in his throat, his eyes – everywhere, he realized with horror, except in him. His own skin was as stark white as a blank sheet of paper. The laughter grew even more, deafening him, as he tried to scream and started to choke on what he somehow knew was own blood –

He sat up in bed.

"Just a dream. It was just a dream," he tried to reassure himself. It had seemed so devilishly real, though. The echoes of the laughter still rang in his ears. "Serves you right for reading vampire crap three days before Halloween," he chastised himself. Kakashi rolled over and tried to fall back asleep on the sweat-drenched pillow. The digital alarm clock next on the bedside table emblazoned the neon numbers _4:48AM _into his eyes. Fantastic. He'd have to wake up in just over an hour.

RING! RING!

Kakashi let out a groan and reached for his cellphone.

"Kakashi speaking," he yawned into the mouthpiece. Tsunade's clipped tone woke him up, all right.

"There's been another one," she said without preamble. "This time it was a young girl, the niece of a nearby ramen-shop owner. Her body was discovered ten minutes ago, drained of blood just like the rest of them."

An angry wind flung a handful of dead leaves at Kakashi's window. He jumped as he felt his hand shake.

_Drained of blood….blood…_

"W-where is she?" His voice was barely above a whisper.

"Inside the house behind Ichiraku Ramen. Hurry." Kakashi could hear screams and wails on her side of the phone before she hung up.

His breath caught in his throat, but he didn't let that stop him. This wasn't his first mission, this wasn't the first time Tsunade had woken him in the middle of the night, this wasn't the first demented murderer he had had to face. He followed the familiar routine – tumble out of bed, pull his shirt and vest on over his bare chest, wash his face, adjust his mask, and hop from rooftop to rooftop until he reached wherever Tsunade wanted him.

But tonight, he felt like the shadows were following him. The moon seemed bigger than usual. It looked like a huge eye...watching...waiting...seething.

A chill ran down Kakashi's spine as he took in the sight of the slashed banners in front of the well-known ramen shop. The eerily knocked over stools and the sobs coming from inside promised that Ichiraku wasn't going to be reopening anytime soon. Naruto was not going to be pleased.

He made his way to the back of the shop and almost keeled over. The entire room reeked of blood, searing his senses. Yet there was barely a single drop anywhere. Instead, Kakashi saw three weeping figures huddled around a smaller figure, with the familiar forms of Tsunade and Shizune hovering nearby.

"Kakashi. Good. See what you can make of this." Tsunade motioned him closer to the body on the ground. In a gentler tone, she addressed the three other figures, whom Kakashi recognized to be the ramen shop owner, his daughter, and presumably his sister, the mother of the victim. "If you would please let him see Romzai?

They parted, collapsing in each others arms, but allowing Kakashi to see the girl on the ground in full view. He clenched his eyes shut for a moment before kneeling next to her. Gently, he tucked a lock of hair behind her doll-like ear.

"She can't be more than--"

"She was seven." The woman's voice broke with sorrow. "Her eighth birthday is in less than two weeks. And I…I promised her we would go to the cherry blossom gardens! I promised!" She broke free of her brother's hold and flung her arms around her daughter's neck. "I promised her! She wanted to go because she wanted to take care of flowers when she grew up!" The mother was now distraught with agony. She rocked back and forth, clutching the lifeless body to her chest. "But she'll never grow up now! She'll never grow up!"

A fresh howl ripped through the night as the woman turned to Kakashi's horrorstruck face.

"Avenge her. Please, God, destroy whoever did this to her! Make them pay, make them suffer! AVENGE HER!"

Shizune quietly stepped in now, silent tears trailing down her own face as she helped the shaking woman to her feet, allowing her to carry Romzai as she stood.

"Come please, Madame. We must return to the Hokage's office so you may get some rest," Shizune said softly.

Tsunade turned to Kakashi.

"Please, stay here and investigate the area. Follow us back to the office when you are done to inspect the victim further."

He nodded as the crying family walked away. But as they left, the mother turned back to him one last time, and he saw her wide eyes reflected in the moonlight. They were overflowing with emotion. Terror, pain, hopelessness…

One last word pierced the air as she left.

"ROMZAI!"

He stood for a few moments, waiting for his heart to beat normally again. He couldn't get the images out of his head – Romzai's tiny face, frozen in pain, and her mother's.

Eventually, he managed to kneel down again and search the room.

There wasn't a speck of blood. Anywhere. But everything was ripped or overturned. The area on the floor where he had seen Romzai's body was covered in what seemed to be scratches…from human nails? He couldn't tell. Overall, the site didn't reveal much. He got up to walk to the office – and stopped in the doorframe.

A small piece of black fabric was snagged on the splintered wood of the door. Tsunade had been wearing her usual green robe, Shizune had been in a light blue kimono, and the members of the family had been wearing red pajamas. Kakashi himself was clothed in his standard Jounin vest, and Romzai had been wearing a pink nightie. He picked up the scrap of fabric. Of course, it could have been from a customer earlier in the day, but since it was caught on a piece of wood splintered from the attack, this was unlikely. It felt very silky. He put it in his pocket and ran to the Hokage's office, trying to pay no attention to the night around him.

"Did you find anything?" Tsunade asked the moment he entered. He raised the fabric momentarily, shrugged, and walked to Romzai's side. Her mother, as well as the ramen-store owner and his daughter, were in the sitting room outside of the office, trying to get over the shock and being comforted by Shizune.

Kakashi started to inspect the body, cringing at the violent gashes across her pale arms, face, and neck.

"It's as if she's been attacked by a wild animal," he said in horror.

"Yes," Tsunade said, "but it would have to have been a very intelligent one. For one thing, whoever did this managed to break into the house without waking anyone – the mother only discovered the body when she went to get a drink of water. For another, the criminal has gotten rid of the blood awfully quickly – I can tell that she was only killed within the past 2 hours. And look--" She gently raised the girl's thin arms and tilted the head upwards "—all the scratches miss the essential veins." Tsunade looked into Kakashi's eye. "Whoever did this wanted to keep her alive as long as possible."

Kakashi didn't let himself even think the word. It couldn't be that. It just couldn't be. This had to be some bizarre bloodline—

"What's that?" he murmured. He tilted her head to the right.

No.

No.

Right between her collarbone and her jawline, on the left side of her neck, were two small puncture wounds.

"No."

"Excuse me?" Tsunade asked, puzzled. He looked at her with frantic eyes.

"Do you have copies of the pictures you gave me earlier, the ones of the previous victims?"

Tsunade looked flustered.

"Well – yes – here--"

Kakashi tore the photographs out of her hand and scoured each one. He began to shiver. Barely noticeable, but unmistakably, each photograph displayed the same puncture wounds on the throat.

"T-Tsunade-sama?"

"Yes?" She was completely perplexed now.

"I think I know what's murdering these women." He took a deep breath. "I think it's a vampire."

She raised her eyebrows at him and opened her mouth, but he cut her off.

"I know it sounds insane, but look!" He waved the photos in her face, gesturing at the puncture wounds. "It all adds up! The blood loss, the lack of any blood at the scene of the crime, the neck marks! And weren't all the murders performed at night?"

For a moment it looked like she was going to agree with him, but then she shook her head.

"Kakashi…get some sleep. Tomorrow we are going to meet with the families of the victims and you can inspect the corpses. I'll listen to your…_vampire_ theories after you've gotten a full night's sleep, all right?" Her voice was a perfect mask of pitying disbelief. Kakashi knew that tone. He wasn't going to get her to believe him tonight.

"Okay."

The sun was just starting to burn the dawn into the horizon as he walked home, washing the sky in a fiery scarlet. He felt like it was watching him too.

And from a tree branch, high above the tired and terrified Jounin, two sets of burning scarlet eyes _were_ watching him. Dried blood cracked as the owner of one of the pairs felt his lips part into a sinister smile. The other pair of eyes was narrowed, blazing into the man below them. Two minds were thinking the exact same thought as they stared at Kakashi.

_You're next._

**A/N The name of the girl, Romzai, is a combination of the romanji "muzai [innocence and rosuto" [lost, hence the chapter name. **

**Sorry if this one was a little boring too xx;; it'll get a LOT more interesting in the next one, I guarantee:) Let me know what you think so far – and thanks for the reviews!**


	3. Nightmare turns into Reality

**A/N Yes I will be finishing this up ASAP, with only a couple more chapters, at the most, to get it done before Halloween. This was just an impulse, after all – but I still hope you enjoy it!**

**I don't own Naruto, or Sasuke, Kakashi, or Itachi. If I did…well. Wouldn't that be interesting xD**

**Warning – shonen ai. **

"And please, Kakashi – come back tomorrow with no more of this supernatural stuff, okay?"

He sighed and nodded to Tsunade before walking out into the twilight again. They had spent the entire day examining Romzai's body, as well as the bodies of the three previous victims. True enough, all the symptoms were the same – flour-white skin, severe scratches, terrified expressions, and those two unexplainable puncture wounds. Kakashi's vampire theory seemed less and less unrealistic as the evidence added up, but no one believed him. The families of the deceased were appalled that he could even mention such _childish fairytales_ when such a serious serial killer was on the loose. Besides that, there were no other possible leads – the only evidence was the similar looking scratch marks on the floors and walls and that scrap of black cloth from the day before.

To make matters worse, two more victims had been discovered in the morning – both young girls, both murdered sometime during the night.

"Tomorrow is Halloween," Tsunade had said in a pleading tone. "I feel like this has been a warning…and tomorrow will be when they strike the hardest. Please, please – scour the town tonight! Don't let anyone else get hurt!" She had put together a number of ANBU operatives to prowl the streets as well, but she asked Kakashi to especially watch over the most dangerous areas. She trusted him.

Kakashi wasn't exactly sure what to do. He just started to walk, his footsteps quieter than a snowflake gliding to the ground, keeping his eyes alert. The moon was a full one now, larger than reality let you imagine. The rest of the sky was pitch black – no, it was darker than black. Something seemed to have turned off the stars. An icy chill made Kakashi pull his vest tighter and fluttered dark leaves past his hair. No one was on the streets – Tsunade had warned everyone that the night was no longer safe.

It was not a friendly atmosphere.

Kakashi wished he could have worked with someone else, even…hell, even Jiraiya or Gai would have been better than patrolling the depressing streets alone on October 30th. But of course, three- or two-man teams were much more conspicuous that one-man ones, and Gai wasn't exactly the most stealthy person ever.

He checked his watch. _11:52_, it blinked at him. He sighed. Just over six hours before he could back and report to Tsunade. Or something like that. She had told him his shift was to be from 11:45 til dawn.

Alone with his thoughts for six hours, searching for a terrifying murderer. Oh, the joy.

To stave off boredom, he tried to think of possible ninjitsu that could result in corpses like Romzai's and the rest. Unfortunately, this always resulted in a certain passage running through his head.

_Vampires do not favor the sun. Though it will not kill them upon contact, it drains most of their power. Therefore, vampires are strongest at night, or in dark places._

All the murders had been at night.

_Vampire murder victims, therefore, are those who have been drained off all of their blood, giving them a pale appearance themselves._

All of the victims had been unnaturally pale.

_They prefer blood coming from a still-beating heart. This is why they enjoy "playing" with their victims before the bite – it gets the heart pumping faster, causing more savory blood._

Well, that wasn't enjoyable to think about. But still! Kakashi ground his knuckles into his tired eyes.

"It all adds up!"

Oh shit. He didn't mean to say that out loud. His words stabbed the silence, echoing almost obnoxiously into the darkness. Instinctively, he crouched low, his eyes scouring the streets in all directions for any sign of movement or danger. The streets remained empty, and he breathed a sigh of relief.

But the danger wasn't on the streets.

"Looking for me?" An all-too familiar voice hissed somewhere above his head. Before Kakashi could move, scream, or perform any sort of technique, he was flat on his stomach with a heavy body on top of his.

"Wh—AAAAARGHHHhhmmmmph!" A blazing pair of eyes drilled into Kakashi's head, and suddenly he felt all his strength, all of his chakra, draining out of him. He tried to scream, but a firm piece of cloth was being woven around his mouth. He could only helplessly let himself be dragged away somewhere by his unknown attacker, staring furiously at the unhelpful stars.

After what seemed like an eternity, Kakashi felt himself tossed roughly against what he judged to be a treetrunk. His attacker crouched down low, kneeling very close to the immobile prisoner. He tilted his head up and Kakashi let out a muffled yell.

"Did you miss me, Hatake Kakashi?" Uchiha Itachi's voice slithered into Kakashi's consciousness. "You didn't think I was done with you, did you?" Scarlet eyes gleamed with an animalistic glee as thin white hands unwrapped the cloth. "Do you like my new Sharingan trick?" He gestured towards Kakashi's paralyzed body. "Full Body Immobility. Comes in useful sometimes."

"Uchiha Itachi." Kakashi whispered. It was no use screaming; he knew they were miles away from the village. Still, his mind was racing – he had fought Itachi before and came out alive, maybe he could do it again. He needed to buy time though, until the damned Full Body Immobility wore off. "Are you going to kill me?"

For the first time, he heard Itachi laugh. It made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Something about the laugh seemed…inhuman. And then he saw them –

Fangs.

They couldn't be actual fangs, obviously, since vampires didn't exist. Yet there they were, gleaming menacingly as Itachi threw his head back.

Kakashi didn't remember doing it, but he suppose he gasped, since Itachi stopped laughing abruptly and looked down at him.

"Surprised?" His face was inches from Kakashi's, and there was no denying it now – they were fangs, and they were bared. "You shouldn't be. The evidence has been adding up, Kakashi, I know – I planted it. I wanted you here tonight. I wanted you to find out the truth about…us." His eyes flashed for a moment, and Kakashi's felt the Immobility Technique lift from his face.

Kakashi felt like an idiot saying the words, but he knew that they were true.

"You're a vampire."

There was that laugh again, positively dripping with poisoned joy.

"Glad you've caught on." Itachi placed a hand on each of Kakashi's shoulders and leaned him back into the tree, bringing their faces uncomfortably close. Itachi's pale, pale skin reminded Kakashi of his nightmare. "Yes. And as to your first question…why yes, I am going to kill you. But first…" He brought his lips to Kakashi's ear and whispered very quietly. "I'm going to make you wish you were dead."

"Stop it, Itachi."

Quite literally, Kakashi's heart stopped. It was only for a second, but it still made him bright spots pop up in front of his eyes. The world spun dizzily, making his breath catch in his throat. He had to be imagining that voice, even more familiar than Itachi's, and filled with even more stomach-clenching memories. He tried to turn his head towards the voice, but the Immobility was still working.

"He is not yours to kill. I thought we already agreed on this."

But no, it was him…it was really him…

Itachi let out his breath in a sharp hiss, bathing Kakashi's face in the bitter smell of dried blood.

"I know, but now that I finally have him…" Itachi's nails dug into Kakashi's shoulders painfully. _So that's what all the scratch marks were on the victims bodies!_ "I do not want to let him escape."

"You know I won't let him escape, nii-san. I've done what you want. Now let me have the reward you promised me."

Kakashi heard an irritable moan and felt Itachi's weight lift off him, as well as the stiffness in his head. He looked up just as his new tormenter settled down in front of him.

"Hello, Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke gazed down with a twisted smirk on his face, his pointed incisors sparkling like daggers in the light of the full moon. "Happy Halloween."

**A/N I do NOT own the term "Darker than Black". It was taken from the anime of that name, which btw, is an amazing show (one of my favorites). I just thought it fit the situation :)**

**TBC ASAP.**


	4. Poisoned Lust

**A/N Thanks for the reviews!! I appreciate them a lot.…The chapters are going to go up fairly fast, since I wanna finish by Halloween, but I'd love to know what you think!**

**All the warnings apply here: shonenai, some bad language, and of course I still don't own Naruto or its characters.**

Somewhere far in the distance, an owl hooted. A fierce eastern wind blew a leaf into Sasuke's hair. He reached up to brush it out, revealing his white skin, which was even paler than the last time Kakashi had seen him.

And that had been nearly three years ago.

Kakashi's initial thought was that all vampires were exceedingly beautiful. He slapped himself inwardly at such a thought. After all, he had only met two vampires – the two standing right in front of him – so who was he to judge? And perhaps it wasn't the vampiric qualities that made them so appealing, but merely the raw attraction of the Uchiha. Furthermore, they weren't exactly beautiful. It was an otherworldly gorgeousness, something surreal yet terrifyingly alluring. Well, Sasuke had always been good-looking, but now there was a sirenic hint about the brothers, and Kakashi knew why. _They need to drink blood to exist, as they do not make blood themselves, and will resort to most measures, including seduction, to achieve that goal. _ Seduction…that couldn't be what they were doing.

But Kakashi couldn't take his eyes off of Sasuke. He had grown…for the better. His hair was longer, sleeker, melting in to the pitch darkness of the night. His skin – this part must have been the vampire in him – was now a pure alabaster white, framing his crimson eyes perfectly. And Kakashi could feel, as Sasuke placed a knee on either side of Kakashi's extended legs, that his former student's body had been honed to a lithe and muscular form.

"Sasuke." The word felt twisted on his tongue. For years he had longed to say it, and see the boy…but not like this. "You're a vampire."

Sasuke licked his lips alluringly and Kakashi felt his stomach lurch as he remembered this was yet another characteristic of a vampire. When he picked up that book days ago (though now it felt like years), he never believed he would ever see what it described.

"Not just a vampire…a virgin one," he whispered, sending his icy breath into Kakashi's face just like Itachi had done. But there wasn't a hint of blood in his scent.

"What does that mean?" _And do I want to know_?

He heard a banshee-like laugh from beside them.

"It means he hasn't killed a human yet, or even drank any blood," Itachi clarified.

Kakashi was confused.

"Then…the murders…?"

"That was me." Itachi moved back into Kakashi's line of vision. "I needed blood, badly. And my little prodigy here needed you."

It was Sasuke's turn to laugh, but his laugh wasn't as terrifying or ruthless as his brother's. He entwined his fingers into Kakashi's tightly.

"I didn't need you, _sensei._" The mocking tone sliced into Kakashi's ears. "What I needed was power. Power to defeat _him_." He shot a death glare at Itachi. "But when I finally had what I thought was enough to confront him…I discovered he wasn't himself anymore. He was much more powerful than me, or any ninja. He wasn't human. Turns out the Akatsuki is more dangerous than any of us ever guessed…it's a whole team of vampire ninjas, and it started with Deidara, who's been one ever since he can remember."

Here Itachi broke in with a softer tone, almost a reminiscing one. To Kakashi, it sounded like poisoned sugar.

"Ah, Deidara. He transformed every one of us. It must have taken immense control to not kill us in the process. Even I cannot resist a fresh kill every once in a while…" He eyed Kakashi with hunger in his eyes, causing Sasuke to pull himself closer to his prey. Now he was almost sitting in Kakashi's lap.

"The rest of the Akatsuki wanted to kill me," Sasuke continued. "But Itachi thought I could be an asset, if I was properly trained…so he bit me. He changed me. He made me more powerful than I could ever have hoped to be…and I've realized it doesn't matter what he did to our pathetic clan years ago. Family doesn't matter. Friends don't matter. What matters is power, and that's what he gave me. Now I can have whatever I want, _whoever_ I want…and all I had to do was kill a few random people to prove my worth. I used the Chidori for that though." He leaned in very close, so Kakashi could feel the moistness of Sasuke's lips on his cheek. "I haven't bit anyone yet. Do you know why?" Sasuke moved his mouth down and let the tip of his tongue graze Kakashi's neck. "I wanted you to be my first."

This couldn't be happening. This wasn't Sasuke. Every word he spoke sent a blinding arrow into Kakashi's heart. To hear his former student talk like this…giving up all he had worked for…killing innocents! Sasuke was murdering him without the fangs.

"W-Why?" Kakashi managed to say. What he meant was why did Sasuke want to kill him? Why had Sasuke given in to Itachi? Why was this Sasuke different than the one he used to know? But Sasuke only answered the first question.

"You were my teacher. You are my past. To shed my old skin, to become even stronger…I have to get rid of you." His eyes were a blazing red, but somehow colder than ice. "I wanted to get rid of that dobe too, that goddamned Naruto, but Itachi says the Akatsuki needs him for something. Anyway…" He then did something no one had ever done – he yanked down Kakashi's mask. "I always wanted to see what was under here." His eyes grew wide. "Holy shit…you're fucking gorgeous."

Yes!

That moment of humanity, of teenage spur-of-the-moment judgment, of (in essence) _weakness_ – it was hope. Kakashi remembered that vampires couldn't live long without blood, so if Sasuke hadn't drank any, yet was still healthy -- he couldn't have been transformed for very long. Perhaps there was still a chance that Kakashi could persuade him to…well, his train of thought hadn't quite pulled up to that particular station yet, but it was something.

"Thank you," Kakashi responded politely.

The next thing he knew, Sasuke had let his tongue flick out and lightly licked his former teacher's lower lip.

"What the--!"

Itachi laughed and crouched down, running his hand through Kakashi's silver hair.

"We can do whatever we want with you. Can you deny that?" And of course, he couldn't. He was completely at their mercy.

"Itachi." Sasuke's eyes blazed. "We're leaving now."

Kakashi felt the older vampire tangle his hands more firmly in the messy strands of hair.

"_Itachi._ I led you back to Konoha. I let you kill those girls. I stood by and watched you kill them, not interfering, not alerting anybody."

"And you almost got us caught too, letting your cloak tear on the wood like that," Itachi hissed. _So that's what the cloth was!_ Kakashi stared at the black cloak draped around Sasuke and realized it was the same material that had been snagged on the broken doorframe.

"That's not the point. I told you, he's mine. Drain him like you promised and let us go."

With another frustrated sigh, Itachi relinquished his hold on the hair. This was followed by a very peculiar feeling. Kakashi could move again, but his energy – and his chakra – was completely absent.

"Oh yes…I have drained you of your chakra, Kakashi," Itachi commented, amused. "It's not permanent…but it'll take a few hours to return. And a few hours from now, you will either be writhing in the transformation process or dead, depending on the strength of my little brother. I would _so_ like to taste you myself…but I did promise."

The next thing Kakashi knew, he was being lifted, helplessly, in Sasuke's arms. They were walking away, walking somewhere. His head beat against Sasuke's shoulder.

"Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see." The words reverberated through his unnaturally strong chest. Kakashi wanted to cry. This wasn't Sasuke, and yet, it was. Was the child he used to know gone forever? Somehow, he wanted to keep talking. It was less scary that way.

"We missed you. All of us."

"The feeling wasn't mutual."

Well, how the hell do you respond to that. He tried again.

"Is it true that sunlight will kill you?" What a stupid question, but he just had to know if that book was right about everything. If it was, it probably meant there was no escape, and he might as well give up.

"No, but it weakens us almost to the point of death." Sasuke's eyes were completely blank. "So I haven't seen the sun since my transformation, almost two years ago. Itachi says he doesn't want to see it anymore. Deidara always says that sunlight is pointless. Everything that's worth happening can happen in the dark, he says. I don't really know what that means, but I guess it means I don't have to worry about it."

_Sasuke…you're still so naïve, so young…don't throw away your life like this!_ But even as he thought it, Kakashi wasn't sure he had any choice. The book seemed right, and it hadn't mentioned any way to reverse the vampire process…

"We're here," Sasuke said. He laid Kakashi on the dewy grass and smirked – the terrifying part of him was back again. "Look where we are."

Kakashi looked.

How ironic.

They were on their old training ground. The very tree Kakashi was leaning against was the one where he taught Sasuke and Naruto and Sakura how to focus their chakra on their feet and walk up the barks.

Sasuke was straddling him again, placing one leg on either side of Kakashi's waist. The night was very, very still, but it was brighter now. The full moon illuminated the raw hunger in Sasuke's scarlet eyes.

"I want to make you like me, Kakashi." He ran a finger down his former teachers' neckline. "I want you to go through what I went through. But I don't know if I can control myself…" Even though it might be the last thing Kakashi ever saw, he couldn't help but think that Sasuke was even more beautiful now, with a sad look glinting in his eye. Even though it stung his scalp when Sasuke threaded his hands inexpertly into Kakashi's hair and tossed his forehead protector on the grass, something about those hands sent shivers down his spine. Even though the sharp nails dug into his skin, even though the thin legs wound their way suffocatingly around his waist, even though the rough breath burned his face…Sasuke was still intoxicatingly beautiful, and Kakashi knew that even if he had the strength, he wouldn't fight it. He couldn't.

"Now…sensei…this may hurt a little." Sasuke's fangs shot out from between his lips, aiming for the quivering throat in front of him. Kakashi made no move to stop his attacker, even though his eyes were beginning to moisten with tears. Instead, he tilted his chin up as much as he could, allowing Sasuke easier access. He couldn't help it. It was wrong and pretty much suicidal, but he couldn't help it.

He was already a slave to the poisoned lust.

**Next chapter is most likely the last. Let me know what you think…sorry about the weird perspective, I know that since I'm tired of **_**writing**_** "Kakashi did this" and "Kakashi did that", you must be tired of reading it. But since there's only like one more chapter, it's kinda pointless to change it now.**

**Anyways! Hope you enjoyed this one xD **


	5. May the Sun Never Rise

**Last chapter…**

Kakashi shut his eyes tight and waited for the final sting, for the life to flow out of him. But it didn't come. Instead, he felt Sasuke's lips, an unearthly cold, playing about his neck. Something about it seemed seductive and playful, as was to be expected…but there was something different in those lips. He seemed hesitant.

"What are you waiting for?" Kakashi couldn't help but ask hoarsely.

"Shut up," Sasuke growled. _Yes!_ That growl, those words…it could have been the old, human Sasuke talking to Naruto. The next moment all traces of that boy were gone though, as a thin knee pushed its way smoothly between Kakashi's legs and pinned him against the tree, sending shivers through his body. It was almost as if the old Sasuke and the new one, the demonic one, were fighting for dominance. If Kakashi had a hope of survival, the old Sasuke had to win out.

"Why are you doing this, Sasuke?" It was a miracle Sasuke's heart didn't break right then…Kakashi's almost did. No, the words had the opposite effect – Sasuke pulled down the corner of his victim's vest, exposing more tanned skin to the chilly night air.

"I told you," he said gruffly, "I have to get rid of my past, I have to destroy the human named Kakashi, who taught me too much of what I know." He dragged his nails into Kakashi's chest painfully. His lips were a deathly white to match his skin, and Kakashi knew he didn't have much time before the boy went entirely insane with his ravenous hunger.

"You don't want this," Kakashi said sadly.

"Yes I do." It came out childishly, and both of them knew it.

"No, you don't. You never wanted any of this to happen. And now you just want to get rid of me so that no one will be around to remind you of that. You feel like you're trapped, and this is the only way out. But it's not. It's not a way out at all. Killing me will make you more of what you are, and you'll never forget it. You know I'm right, that's why you--"

"I thought I told you to shut up!" Sasuke shouted. He shook Kakashi violently and forced him back into the tree. His bangs fell into his face. "You can't talk yourself out of this one!" His eyes were burning again, but it wasn't with the lusty hunger of before. It was desperation. The old Sasuke had almost won – Kakashi knew what he had to do. Sasuke was right – there was no time for talking.

The vampire leaned in close for the final bite – and Kakashi kissed him.

Not on the lips. Actually, he wasn't quite sure where he kissed him, but Kakashi's mouth had captured one part of Sasuke's face, and that's all that mattered. They stayed there, frozen, for a long while. Their heartbeats pounded simultaneously, echoing in their ears and through the night. Sasuke's iron grip loosened slightly after a moment and he flopped back onto Kakashi's lap. All the fire was gone from his eyes, replaced with helplessness, and Kakashi knew who had won. The hands on his vest went slack, and one word escaped Sasuke's pearly lips.

"Why?" He was shaking.

"That wasn't the way out. There _is _an escape, I promise you – but killing me isn't it. And I know that if you attacked me like that, while you were blinded by wrath, you _would_ kill me." Kakashi had thought of a way out. He had no idea if it would work, but he had to try. Once he did…there was no going back.

"There is no way. I've thought of millions of ways to escape Itachi and the Akatsuki, but he'd always find me, and I'd still be…" Sasuke ran a finger gingerly over his fangs.

"Then maybe you don't have to run away from them," Kakashi said. His strength was coming back. He used it to lift a hand and push sweaty strands of onyx hair behind Sasuke's quivering ears.

"But I don't want to kill anybody!" Sasuke cried out. His forehead fell against Kakashi's collar.

"Transform me."

Sasuke looked up.

"What?"

"Transform me," Kakashi repeated. His voice was steady, though his heart was throwing itself against his throat. "I can keep you sane. We can keep each other sane. Together we can run from the Akatsuki. We can live under aliases, and feed off animals. It'll be better than being Itachi's slave, at any rate, won't it? And I won't let you murder anyone. I promise you." 

"You're giving your life away, sensei," Sasuke murmured huskily. Ruby eyes glimmered with tears beneath the moonlight. "Why would you do this for me?"

"I think you know," Kakashi smiled weakly.

They fell into each others arms, droplets of blood from Kakashi's scratched chest merging with Sasuke's midnight cloak.

"Are you ready?" asked Sasuke, allowing his fangs to slide fully from his lips. He looked like a demon…yet somehow he was even more unimaginably stunning than before.

In the infinite moment before Kakashi replied, thousands of thoughts raced through his head. One of those thoughts was a line he didn't remember reading from that book:

_On Halloween, if you see a shadow cross your path_

_Or a stain that wasn't there before_

_Beware! it may be a vampyre's wrath_

_That will silence you for evermore._

He grinned that grin that Sasuke was so used to seeing, a smile that he used to use when he was late for training. From the lightness starting to grow over the hills in the east, he knew the dawn was approaching. Then he looked into Sasuke's face, thrown into shadow against the horizon. Perhaps they would be those shadows, the ones that small children are afraid of, next Halloween. Or maybe they would have killed each other by then, driven insane with the lack of blood. Who knew.

"Yes," he whispered. Sasuke closed his eyes tightly, took a deep breath, and the next thing Kakashi knew was more ecstasy and pain combined than he had ever felt. Blood poured out of him; he writhed beneath Sasuke's body, clutching the vampire's robes as he was filled with an indescribable emotion. And he smiled. If there was one thing he knew, it was that they would stay together til the end, no matter if the end came within weeks or if it was an eternity away. They would live, if you could call it that, by night, surviving off each other.

And the sun would never rise for them again.

--END--

**Happy Halloween! **


End file.
